Spider-Women and Deadpool(Bechloe)
by Skyeze.10
Summary: Beca's secret identity is ruined once she meets a redhead who is also a hero. They both turn to each other realizing they love each other, until things start going a little crazy. Will they later have to expose themselves to save their best friend? Will this ruin this relationship? Could it kill Aubrey? The story is really romantic at first so... bear with me. Not the best summary
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning New York!" Beca sat there in her spider suit. Yes she is Spider-women. Beca lived in New York saving people and fighting crime. She loved helping people. Then one day she went to this cool science lab and saw these weird spiders, but when she got home she noticed this weird looking bump on her neck. There was some kind of web like thing and she pulled it off her neck only to find one of those spiders. That spider gave her spider abilities. Those abilities led her to fighting crimes. Dangerous ones.

She was at the top of the highest building in New York. It's very own One World Trade Center. She could see everything she could sense everything. She had eyes on everybody below.

There were sirens running through the streets a few buildings to the left. Beca listened to hear the situation.

 _We've got gunmen in a car full of money with a hostage. Two guys in the back with the doors open with a gun to the blondes head. We need back-up._

"When are these dumbass criminals gonna stop? Damn. Time to work! I'm coming!" Beca put her mask on and jumped of the roof doing a flip. She threw a strong webb like sting to bring her around the corner of the street in the air. She made something strong enough to keep her in the air and get her to where she needs to go as fast as she needed. She flies from building to building. Nothing stops her. She reaches the car running through the stoplights. She sees a blonde being held captive. Beca gets closer and closer. She is spotted by everyone on the street.

"Geronimo!" Beca yelled kicking the guy holding the gun against the wall inside the car. She knocked him out hard enough to knock him out. "Boys." Beca turned around to the blonde. "What's your name?" "Aubrey. I-I'm Aubrey. You're- You're spider-woman." "Yea. I am. Suit and mask kinda gives it away doesn't it. Anyway are you afraid of heights?" "Very." "Okay. Just hold onto something. Tight." Beca said staring at her walking to the door to shut it. "What're you doing?" "Hey. Aubrey. Hold on tight." Beca said jumping to the front. The driver was unaware of Spider-women being in the car. She tapped on his shoulder. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Spider-women. What's your name?" Beca loved to play around before she would take over. "Get the fuck out!" The guy said pulling out a gun. "Noob." Beca said taking the webbing she designed and easily grabbed the gun instantly throwing it in the back. "Bye." Beca opened the door next to the driver and found something high above the car but low enough to where the cops could arrest him. She threw him out and caught him with the webbing hanging him from a stoplight. She took the wheel and slowed the car down.

"You okay?" Beca said walking to the back of the car opening the door to get Aubrey out. "Awesome." Aubrey said sarcastically. "Thank you though. You are an awesome hero." She said giving smile to Beca. "Aubrey! Thank god!" There was a girl running to Aubrey. She had flaming red hair and bright baby blue eyes. Beca saw her and already thought of how hot she was.

"Stop! You forgot one Spidey!" She looked to the car. On top there was a girl. "You're gonna shoot me. As you could've already seen, it didn't work out for the other two." She said looking to the girl pointing the gun at her. "I know! I still have a hostage. Oh! Look I guess we got two." She pointed the gun at Aubrey and the girl with the flaming red hair. "Hold up! Why you gonna be such a jackass? That's a little sad if you are that crazy? These too are nice girls." Beca was able to feel the trigger being pulled. She shot the webbing to Aubrey and the red headed girl. One of the design she made got jammed. She got Aubrey out of the way, but she still needed to save the hot girl. "Fuck!" Beca jumped closer and shot the webbing as she hit the ground.

She had gotten the girl into her hands. "Damn. You are hot." Beca said out loud. "Why thank you. I didn't need saving though. I'm Chloe." Beca was stunned by the way she said she didn't need saving. "Uh... hi? I'm Spid-" Chloe stopped Beca. "You're Spider-women. Yeah. I know." She said smiling. "I think there was a gun that was shot at you, so you did need saving." "No. Not really. Thank you. Perhaps one day you will understand. You'll just have to wait." Chloe walked away smiling. "One Day Spidey! One day!" "Okay! I still think you needed saving!" "One day!" Chloe said one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca wasn't the only superhero. She knows that. Everyone knew about the Avengers. It was easy as that. However, Beca only knew about the Avengers, she doesn't know there are other superheroes.

Deadpool was one she didn't know about. Beca did meet Deadpool though. She just didn't know it. Deadpools real identity was Chloe. Chloe Beale. Chloe was pretty much indestructable. She didn't know who Spider-woman's identity was. Chloe even had her own suit as well. While Beca's was red and blue with a symbol of a black spider with a black web going all around her suit, Chloe's was red and black...mostly red... she had her own utility belt and her own pair of katanas. She was very inappropriate with her words. She has fun doing what she does.

"Chlo. What were you and Spider-woman talking about? You guys talked for almost more than five minutes." Aubrey said looking at Chloe while walking. "It was nothing. She just wanted to know something and I told her she would have to wait to know." "What was it that she wanted to know?" "Bree that's not important. We almost got killed. Let's go get something to eat and hang out back home where it's safe." Chloe said trying to avoid another question. Aubrey doesn't know about her identity. As much as Chloe wanted to tell her she couldn't. She knows that every superhero she knew about says that, but it's actually true. If they find out the bad guys will find out and take advantage. "Fine."

Chloe and Aubrey were in the middle of a movie when Chloe got an alert. "Hey. Bree. I got to go. I'll come back tomorrow." "Okay. Don't forget your stuff." I'll come back and get it tomorrow. I'm in a hurry." Chloe said running out the door. She went to her house which was across the street from Aubrey's. She threw her suit on and ran out the door making sure no one saw. She ran using her super fast agility. Unlike her step grandfather, she learned to control her powers. She could keep her agility rate to the point she wanted it. Right now it needed to go all the way.

There was an alert to the One World Trade Center. She didn't know what it was. She just knew she needed to be there. She made her own little watch so she could know if there was a problem within a 10,000 mile radius. She was within the building in fifteen minutes. No big deal for her. She thinks she's faster than her step-grandfather. She isn't.

She gets to the top of the building to find Spider-woman teasing this guy who is holding up two guns at her face. "Well what do we have here? Hi Spidey!" Spidey turned to face Chloe. Wait not Chloe. Deadpool. Spider-woman was so distracted she ignored her spidey sense. "Spidey!" Deadpool jumped in front of Beca. The bullet hit Chloe right in the gut. Beca used her webbing and pulled the guns out of the guys hands and threw them next to her and the unknown superhero she had yet to meet. She then after that used her webbing once more to push the guy against the wall. "Shit! Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine. Is there any way you could block the guys vision and hearing?" "Yeah. Hold on." Beca went up to him and sprayed webbing over his ears making sure it didn't get inside of them same with the eyes. "Take your mask off." Chloe demanded. "No. I don't even know you." "Oh yeah. Hi. I'm Deadpool." Chloe said reaching a hand out. Beca looked down and shook it. "I'm still not taking the mask off. I also didn't need saving." Beca said. "Well see, that isn't fair because you kinda already know me..." Chloe took off the mask. "And that's my job to tell you." "You're the hot girl. Your Chloe. You're a superhero. I guess that one day is today." "Yeah it is. Mask?" Beca stopped for a minute. She thought for a few. "Here, let's play a game." Beca swung to a higher spot on the tower. "If you could get up here... you could take off the mask yourself." Chloe smiled.

Chloe was up there within' five minutes. "Well. I'm impressed." Beca said. "Well. I'm full of surprises. Now come here. You said if I got up here I could take the mask off." "We did have a deal. However, we did not shake on it." Spider-woman jumped off. "You still have to get me!" She yelled from the bottom of the tall pole. "I'll be waiting here until you can climb down!" "Spidey! Guess what!" "What?!" "Free- falling!" Chloe let go of the pole. She spun in the air like nothing was happening. "Red!" Beca moved to catch her. "No move out the way!" "Hell no!" "Trust me!" Chloe was still dropping through the air.

Beca did as said but wasn't really sure if she should let her do this. Before, Beca could move again to catch Chloe, Chloe was already standing there in front of her. "Wow! You are much more surprising than I expected." Spider-woman said shocked. Chloe took her hand and shook it. "Now we have a deal. You don't get to go anywhere. Not until I take off the mask." "Go for it." Beca didn't move and Chloe took of the mask.

Beca was prepared for her to say 'what a freak'. "Whoah." Chloe quietly smiling. "You are... wow." "I know." Beca said with a frown. "Hot." "Wait what?" Beca said realizing what Chloe had just said. "Yeah." Chloe said looking down at the roof smiling. "Thanks. You are too. I swear. When I saw you running to Aubrey, this is exactly what I thought, Damn. Who is this girl? She is so hot." "Really?" "Yeah. You're probably going to have a boyfriend. I'm guessing I'm right?" Beca said looking at the ground while Chloe looked back up. "Oh no. I don't. I'm actually gay. I don't have a girlfriend either." Beca looked up. "Really?" Chloe nodded with a confident smile. "Well. I guess you are to good for people. Anyway, I'm Beca." They both laughed. "Hi Beca. I'm Chloe." They smiled for a long moment. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Chloe asked trying to acting embarrassed for asking. "No. I'm also gay too. It's just a coincidence." "Welllllll, would you maybe wanna go on a date?" Chloe stared at the ground waiting for the humiliation. "Yeah. That'd be great. I could go in five minutes. If you want to wait here and watch him get dragged away to prison, I would be more than okay with that." Chloe replied back.


	3. Chapter 3

They both had their mask on talking as they waited for the police. Beca had taken the webbing off the man's whole body and put his arms around his back and made her own strong handcuffs on his arms and feet. They sat there talking as they watched the guy trying to get out of the webbing. "You know, my grandfather was a superhero too." Chloe said leaning into Beca's ear. "Really?" Chloe giggled at the way Beca said it. "Yeah. He actually has the same ability as me. He got his powers from being sick though. I'm just a regular person who got her powers randomly." "Wait. You mean nothing happened to you? They just came...naturally?" "Yeah. I guess. Why?" "I got mine by being bitten by a spider. It was a weird one. It was in a lab in this city." "Huh. Weird. Wait! You're into science!" Beca jumped at Chloe's high pitched scream. "Gosh." "Sorry. I just didn't peg you as a science girl." Beca laughed. "Well now you know another one of my secrets. Don't tell anybody." Beca whispered the last part to Chloe. "Do you have specific date preference for tonight?" Chloe asked. "Do you have any?" Beca asked back. "No. That's why I asked you." "I don't know." "We'll figure it out." Chloe said.

The cops walked through the door with their guns up. "Whoah! My friends we are all good. You can put those down." Spider-woman said standing up walking to the first one closest to them. "Spidey! Watch out!" The one she was walking to yelled. "Hey! Whoah! I'm a friend!" Chloe yelled. "Yeah. Put the gun down. She's a good one. I trust her." Spider-woman said pushing the gun down from aiming at Chloe. "Guys this is Deadpool. She's one of us. I trust her. If I trust her, you can too." "Are you sure Spidey?" They cop asked. "Positive. Now go get the guy behind her. Be gentle too, he isn't strong, he is more fragile, but he had two guns. I got 'em right here. Take him and go. I'm gonna take my friend here and go. Oh and tell the chief I said hi!" Beca said taking Chloe's hand and pulled her off the roof. "You want me to let you go again or do you want to get to your house without touching the ground?" Beca said holding onto Chloe while they were swinging from building to building. "I'll stay with you. Is there anyway you can go faster? 'Cuz I'm getting bored." "Mrs. Chloe you still have much to learn about me. Hold on tight. Really tight." Beca said laughing turning the next corner to only do two front flips and land on the side of a tall building. "Whoah. That was awesome." Chloe said looking at the reflection on at the reflection. "Do you see how awesome I look in this suit." Chloe said admiring her reflection. "Seriously dude. That wasn't cool what I just did?" Beca said looking at Chloe. "Oh it was cool. Just not as cool as this." Chloe pushed off the building making Beca loose grip on her. Beca watched as Chloe dropped to the ground. She was falling with her back toward the ground, while she was looking at Beca giving her a wave goodbye.

She hit the ground. Hard. Beca dropped down from the side of the building. She was about to yell Chloe's name until she realized people were gathered around them both. "Deadpool. Come on. No more games. Get up. Dude come on seriously. This is mean." Beca sat down. "You want to go out or what?" "Fine you win. Help me up." Spider-woman picked Deadpool up of the ground. "Hi everybody! This is my friend! Her name is Deadpool. You can trust her!" Beca yelled to everyone who was gathered around them. "How do you know that?" A girl shouted. "Because she saved my life!" Everybody was surprised. "We have my friend here to help in case there's another Lizard Apocalypse! Now get back to your day and take it easy!" Beca screamed taking Chloe's side and pulling her up.

"No! Wait. I wanna grab something." Beca let her go. Once Deadpool landed on the ground, Spider-woman dropped down next to her. "You know, I don't usually walk around like this in my suit." Beca said looking at Chloe. "Today you do. Come. Follow me." Chloe said taking Beca's hand. "Where are we going?" "To eat. We have a date don't we? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure we both agreed to do this." Beca laughed. "You are correct."

Chloe pulled Beca into a pizza place. "Pizza." Chloe looked back at Beca. "Spider-woman. Don't tell me you don't like pizza." "Deadpool. I do. It's expensive though. Like insanely." "It is. I am the one paying don't worry about it." "I was gonna pay though." The two girls argued who was going to pay. "How about we just split it?" Chloe finally said. "Deal." They both walked in hand in hand. "Hi. I'm Aubrey. I wi-" She paused. Spider-woman and Deadpool looked at each other. They both were able to read each other's mind without seeing their actual face. "Hi. Again. How are you? Also who's your new friend here?" Aubrey said taking the pen in her hand pointing it to Chloe. "Uh...Hi... I-I'm De-Deadpool." "Hi. I'm Aubrey." She put her hand out to shake Deadpool's hand. "You sound just like my friend Chloe." "Cool can't wait to meet her." Deadpool said trying to act as if it wasn't really her. "Maybe you could! Unless you're too busy." "Well. Right now I'm going on a date. Maybe some other time." "Yeah. Anyway, I will be your host for today. Follow me." The girls followed Aubrey to a booth on the side of a wall with a window. "Thank you." Spider-woman said with a nod. "Any drinks?" "I'll just stick with water." Deadpool said looking at Aubrey finding it hard to believe that she never told her she worked here. "I second that." "Okay. I will be back with your drinks in a few minutes. And I'll take your order then."

Aubrey walked away. Deadpool and Spider-woman watched her walk away finding her to walk into the back picking her phone out of her pocket. After a moment Chloe's phone vibrated. She reached into one of the pockets on her belt and picked her phone up and saw a text from Aubrey

 _You need to meet me at One World Trade center. ASAP! ~Bree_

 _Why? What's going on? Why the One World Trade Center? ~Chlo_

 _Just meet me there! ~Bree_

"What's going on?" Beca asked. "We need to leave. Now." "Ch-Deadpool. What's wrong?" Beca said realizing a man walking to their table. "Sorry your host had to go due to a family emergency. I will be here for the rest of your meal." The waiter said looking up noticing who he was talking to. "Oh my god! You are Spider-woman." "Yea I am. Nice to meet you." "It's a great pleasure. Who's this one here?" "Hi. I'm Deadpool. Sorry but we need to go there's an emergency." Deadpool stood up dragging Spider-woman with her.

They walked out the door. "Chloe what the hell is going on?" "We need to change." "Umm okay? Hold on. I'll be in the alley across the street. "What?" Beca threw webbing at the top of the building next to them and jumped onto it. "Meet me there. When you've changed." "Okay just hurry back!" Chloe yelled back.

Chloe ran to her house and back using her super-speed she had so she could change and not letting anybody see her real identity. She was back at the same spot with in less time then she had before, this time it took her seven minutes.

"I'm going to be there before her might as well have fun." Beca said pulling her suit off leaving her only in her bra and underwear. She was under a small little shack on top of a building. She walked out with her new pair of clothes on looking down at the alley below making sure no one was down there. She jumped down.

Chloe ran into the valley. "Chloe!" Chloe stopped right before she could hit Beca. "Oh shit! That was close!" Chloe yelled quietly. They were close. Really close. "You know I feel like I need to kiss you right now." Chloe said bringing her voice. "Then why don't you." Beca said whispering. "Because Aubrey wants me to meet her at One World Trade. I think you should officially meet her. I don't want to make her late." "Well let's go." Beca said taking her hand. Chloe turned around to walk, but Beca stopped her. "Could we at least take a more fun way?" Chloe laughed then nodded. "Yay! Hold on tight." Beca said taking her and shooting a web up on to a building and swinging left and right, but staying high enough so no one could see Spider-woman's real identity.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe! Over here!" Chloe takes Beca's hand and walks to Aubrey smiling. "Oh! Who's this? Aubrey said looking confused. "Aubrey, this is Beca. She's my girlfriend. Beca, this is Aubrey my best friend." Chloe said explaining. "Yeah. I remember. She speaks highly of you. She said she loves her blonde best friend." Beca said looking at Aubrey. Chloe waits for Aubrey to take her from Beca and say something about Beca. Something all judgey. Nothing.

Beca decided to break the silence that was forming. "Well how about we go hang out. I have just the spot." Beca looked at Aubrey. "Sounds like a good idea. Let's get food." Aubrey demanded while turning to walk. Beca just remembered she was afraid of heights. "Wait! Are you afraid of heights?" She knew the answer but had to pretend she didn't. "Yeah. I want to get over my fear of it though. Why do you ask?" Beca smiled looking at Chloe. She leaned in to whisper. "Do you think that my spot will get her over it? Or should we do it by swinging on a strong powerful web?" Chloe laughed. "I think we both know that we can't do that. Let's just go with the more normal way." She whispered back. Beca nodded.

"Well we got the food. Let's go to the place you are surprising me with." Aubrey said turning around with a bag of food in her hand. They were all at the restaurant they were at before the Spider-woman and Deadpool incident. "You ready to get over your fear?" Chloe said with a small chuckle. Aubrey nodded nervously. "Then let's go.

They all reached the top of the One World Trade Center.

"Bree? You scared?" Chloe asked looking down the edge of the building. Aubrey looked over. Beca standing next to her hoping she wouldn't get dizzy and fall having Beca expose her identity to her.

Aubrey backed up. "Yeah. I'm not as scared as usual. I think this is working. Shall we eat now?" Beca walked to the bag of food and sat down. They followed Beca and started taking the pizza out of the bag.

"This is good pizza." Beca said pointing at the slice in her hand. "Yeah it is short stack of pancakes." Aubrey said looking a little happy at her statement. "What?" Beca said with a straight face. "Yup. You're so small." Aubrey said with a smile. "Whatever." She said to Aubrey then she whispered something to herself. "Blonde horse face." No one was able to hear her. That was her intention. "Hey Chlo? Can I talk to you in private?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah sure." Chloe responded standing up. "I'll be right back." She said giving Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up?" Chloe said after swallowing her last bit of pizza.

"Why do you like her? She looks like a puppy who hates people." Aubrey said secretly pointing at Beca.

"I trust her. She's nice to me. She also doesn't hate people. She cares about them. She actually helped me." Chloe said smiling at the ground.

"What do you mean she helped you? I've never even seen you with her before. Did you guys just meet?" Aubrey's face starting to show anger.

"Yeah. I sorta just met her. I actually met her two days ago. She helped me with a person who was hurt by those bitches who kidnapped you." Chloe said.

"Ugh. Fine. I will try to get to know her." Aubrey said. Her face starting to turn to it's natural color.

"What were you both talking about?" Beca said standing up. "Nothing important she was just telling me something that happened today." Beca shrugged to Chloe. Chloe's watched beeped. "Guys. I'm sorry I have to go." Chloe said turning around to run to the door. Beca knew what was happening. "What?! Why?" Aubrey yelled. "Don't worry about it! Something came up!" Chloe yelled closing the door.

Chloe found another exit and opened the door. She ran to the side and jumped off the ledge. Once she hit the ground. She made sure no one saw her. She turned around and ran using her super speed to get into her suit. She ran back listening for the beep to send a sign of the location. One World Trade Center. "What? I was just there." Chloe said to herself realizing that Aubrey and Beca were still there. Stop here Chapter 4 finished

"Beca! Aubrey! Oh my god." Chloe yelled. She starts running full speed. Nothing gets in the way. She starts to run at the wall of the One World Trade Center. She jumps up a ladder placed on the side of the building in an alley. She skips five steps each time. She's up the building in three minutes.

She takes a peek at what's going on. "Stop! Let her go!" Beca yells at a guy who;s bulky and looks like a giant version of Electro. "Help!Aubrey shouted. "I said shut! Up!" The guy said with some sort of fireball looking thing in his hand. "Beca! Aubrey!" Deadpool yelled jumping in front of the guy. "Deadpool!" The two girls being held hostage yelled at the same time. "Beca, it's the only way. Now would be good!" Deadpool yelled fighting the guy off. "It's too risky." Beca said with worry. "What are you both talking about?" Aubrey said shaking. "God dammit Bec!" She said running and kicking the mysterious man.

"Aubrey you are not allowed to tell anyone." Beca said turning her wrist a certain way and pushing the button leading the web to the rope. She stood up. "Beca? How did you do that?" She said getting up from the ground. "How did you untie that fucking rope?" Aubrey said throwing her hands and wiping her pants off.

Beca turned around just to see Deadpool hit to the ground. The guy turned around and started to form a fireball in his hand. "Fuck! Aubrey look out!" Beca stuck her wrist out and shot the web forcing Aubrey toward her. Aubrey looked up with shock. "You- you- B-Beca- you are Spider-Woman?!" "I know. I know. You are not allowed to tell anyone." Beca turned around and saw Deadpool getting hit with multiple fireballs. "Oh shit. I'll be right back." Beca started running at the man and tackled him.

"Get away from her!" Beca said hearing a click. She looked down at his hands to find a knife. "Hi. I'm Radioactive. You are done." He said stabbing the long sharp knife into Beca's stomach. She fell to the ground. "Dude, that is the worst name ever." She said laughing and coughing up blood. Radioactive jumped the building to disappear at the bottom of the building.

"Bec!" Deadpool said pulling of her mask. "Chlo. This is probably the first time I love being hurt." Beca said smiling. "What? We need to get you to the hospital." "Chlo. I'm here with someone this time. I'm hurt, and I have someone by my side to help. That's why I'm okay with this. The problem is though, I got stabbed instead of kicked or punched." Beca said coughing more blood. "We got to go. Bree. Come on we need to go." Aubrey was still shocked but she came back to reality. "Okay. How are we supposed to help? By the time we get to the hospital she'll be dead." "Bree get on my back I have a better and faster way." Aubrey didn't see how they were going to make it but she did as told. "You might want to hold your breath. It's going to get wild. Also, close your eyes. Most of all don't throw up on me. I love this suit." Beca's eyes started to close. "Don't you dare close your eyes Beca. Don't you dare." Chloe said picking her up.

They have reached the ground. Chloe had her mask back on. "Bree you okay?" She asked before running again. "Yeah. We should hurry." Chloe could hear the fear in her voice. "It's okay keep your eyes closed. I have to run faster." Aubrey closed her eyes shut. "Let's go.

They were at the hospital in two minutes. "Help! We need help!"Aubrey yelled. "When they take her into the surgical room I need to go change. It'll be very quick. Make sure she's okay. Promise me, if they say anything before I get back you will tell me. No matter how bad it is." Deadpool asked. Aubrey nodded her head. "Once you get back we need to talk." Deadpool turned around ran at full speed once again.

Chloe was crying once she got home to change. She muttered to herself. "I should've gotten there earlier." She shook her head.

She was back at the hospital. "Anything?" Aubrey shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't say because you were only trying to protect me, because I can handle myself." Chloe stared at her. She didn't exactly know what to say. She thought for a few minutes. "Chlo?!" Chloe still stared. She finally decided what to say. "You are my best friend. My sister. I know you can handle yourself. I still want to protect you. I'm indestructible. You are not. I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to risk it. When we were up there, I thought you wouldn't trust me with Beca. So I decided to take my mask off. I knew I was risking everything, but I really need you to trust me. I need to know you are still my best friend and that you won't tell anybody about me and Beca's secret life. I made a big risk with this. So can I trust you with this?" Aubrey looked at her. "You know I can." Chloe nodded. "Good. Now I need you to be careful. Anyone could've been watching. I really care about you. If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive mys-" "I'll be fine. How about a deal? I check in with you every hour and you don't keep another secret like this from me. Deal?" Chloe looked at her. "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

"Beca! Aubrey! Oh my god." Chloe yelled. She starts running full speed. Nothing gets in the way. She starts to run at the wall of the One World Trade Center. She jumps up a ladder placed on the side of the building in an alley. She skips five steps each time. She's up the building in three minutes.

She takes a peek at what's going on. "Stop! Let her go!" Beca yells at a guy who;s bulky and looks like a giant version of Electro. "Help!Aubrey shouted. "I said shut! Up!" The guy said with some sort of fireball looking thing in his hand. "Beca! Aubrey!" Deadpool yelled jumping in front of the guy. "Deadpool!" The two girls being held hostage yelled at the same time. "Beca, it's the only way. Now would be good!" Deadpool yelled fighting the guy off. "It's too risky." Beca said with worry. "What are you both talking about?" Aubrey said shaking. "God dammit Bec!" She said running and kicking the mysterious man.

"Aubrey you are not allowed to tell anyone." Beca said turning her wrist a certain way and pushing the button leading the web to the rope. She stood up. "Beca? How did you do that?" She said getting up from the ground. "How did you untie that fucking rope?" Aubrey said throwing her hands and wiping her pants off.

Beca turned around just to see Deadpool hit to the ground. The guy turned around and started to form a fireball in his hand. "Fuck! Aubrey look out!" Beca stuck her wrist out and shot the web forcing Aubrey toward her. Aubrey looked up with shock. "You- you- B-Beca- you are Spider-Woman?!" "I know. I know. You are not allowed to tell anyone." Beca turned around and saw Deadpool getting hit with multiple fireballs. "Oh shit. I'll be right back." Beca started running at the man and tackled him.

"Get away from her!" Beca said hearing a click. She looked down at his hands to find a knife. "Hi. I'm Radioactive. You are done." He said stabbing the long sharp knife into Beca's stomach. She fell to the ground. "Dude, that is the worst name ever." She said laughing and coughing up blood. Radioactive jumped the building to disappear at the bottom of the building.

"Bec!" Deadpool said pulling of her mask. "Chlo. This is probably the first time I love being hurt." Beca said smiling. "What? We need to get you to the hospital." "Chlo. I'm here with someone this time. I'm hurt, and I have someone by my side to help. That's why I'm okay with this. The problem is though, I got stabbed instead of kicked or punched." Beca said coughing more blood. "We got to go. Bree. Come on we need to go." Aubrey was still shocked but she came back to reality. "Okay. How are we supposed to help? By the time we get to the hospital she'll be dead." "Bree get on my back I have a better and faster way." Aubrey didn't see how they were going to make it but she did as told. "You might want to hold your breath. It's going to get wild. Also, close your eyes. Most of all don't throw up on me. I love this suit." Beca's eyes started to close. "Don't you dare close your eyes Beca. Don't you dare." Chloe said picking her up.

They have reached the ground. Chloe had her mask back on. "Bree you okay?" She asked before running again. "Yeah. We should hurry." Chloe could hear the fear in her voice. "It's okay keep your eyes closed. I have to run faster." Aubrey closed her eyes shut. "Let's go.

They were at the hospital in two minutes. "Help! We need help!"Aubrey yelled. "When they take her into the surgical room I need to go change. It'll be very quick. Make sure she's okay. Promise me, if they say anything before I get back you will tell me. No matter how bad it is." Deadpool asked. Aubrey nodded her head. "Once you get back we need to talk." Deadpool turned around ran at full speed once again.

Chloe was crying once she got home to change. She muttered to herself. "I should've gotten there earlier." She shook her head.

She was back at the hospital. "Anything?" Aubrey shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't say because you were only trying to protect me, because I can handle myself." Chloe stared at her. She didn't exactly know what to say. She thought for a few minutes. "Chlo?!" Chloe still stared. She finally decided what to say. "You are my best friend. My sister. I know you can handle yourself. I still want to protect you. I'm indestructible. You are not. I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to risk it. When we were up there, I thought you wouldn't trust me with Beca. So I decided to take my mask off. I knew I was risking everything, but I really need you to trust me. I need to know you are still my best friend and that you won't tell anybody about me and Beca's secret life. I made a big risk with this. So can I trust you with this?" Aubrey looked at her. "You know I can." Chloe nodded. "Good. Now I need you to be careful. Anyone could've been watching. I really care about you. If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive mys-" "I'll be fine. How about a deal? I check in with you every hour and you don't keep another secret like this from me. Deal?" Chloe looked at her. "Deal."

"Bree? Chlo? Why are you guys here?" Aubrey and Chloe turned around and saw a tall skinny brunnette looking down at them. "Hey Stace. A friend got in an accident."Aubrey explained. Stacie tilted her head. "Who?" "You don't know her. She's Chloe's new girlfriend." Stacie jumped up with excitement. "Oh! What's her name? What's she like?" Chloe smiled. "Her name is Beca. You are going to have to wait and see. Wait. Why are you here?" Chloe finished. "Oh." Stacie's excitement dialed down and tears began to form.

"My uh... I uh... my cousin is hurt. They didn't tell us what happened they just said it was bad." Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other. "Mitchell." Chloe stated. Stacie looked up at her quickly. "Beca. Mitchell. Beca Mitchell." Aubrey clarified. "That's her. You mean we are all talking about the same Beca?" Stacie said with surprise.

"Stace. Stace, Beca was stabbed. I'm sorry." Chloe explained. "She was doing something then some guy pointed a gun at Chloe and she jumped in front of her and saved her life." Aubrey lied. Stacie took a weak step back. "You mean, she-she saved you." Stacie started to cry. ""She did. She risked her life. Stace, I'm sorry. It just happened. I didn't mean for this to happen. This is my fault." Chloe said putting a hand on Stacie's shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault except the person who did this. Let's just stay here and wait. Can we do that?" Stacie asked as she turned to sit down on the chair behind her. The redhead and blonde nodded their heads.

"Are you all here for Beca Mitchell?" A doctor said pointing at the girls sitting down. They all stood up. "Yeah." The doctor looked at them for a moment. "It's pretty bad. She is breathing. Her heartbeat seems stable. Are you guys family?" The girls looked at each other. "She is my cousin. This is her girlfriend and this is my best friend. Yeah we are basically a family." Stacie explained. "Do you all want to see her? She isn't awake but, you could see her. She can hear everything though." The doctor said turning to the door. The group followed. "Just press this button if something happens." The doctor said holding up a ball shaped button. "We will thank you." Aubrey said with a slight smile. The doctor walked out.

"Beca. You will be okay. I'm here. It's Stace. I'm going to stay here. Me, Chlo, and Bree will be right by your side. Right girls?" "Yeah." "Of course." Chloe and Aubrey said at one time.

Aubrey stood up and walked to Chloe. "We should tell Stace." She whispered into the redhead's ear. "You mean our secret?" "What else would I be talking about." Chloe rolled her eyes at Aubrey's attitude. "It's too dangerous." "Well I know." "Bree we had no choice." "She might not either. It's her damn cousin." Aubrey said making Chloe rethink her choice. "Fine. Hey Stace, could we talk?" Chloe said grabbing Stacie's attention. "Yeah, sure." Stacie said standing up walking out to the hall.

Aubrey watched the two girls talk. She saw Stacie getting confused. "I'm sorry Beca. She needs to know in case that guy comes for _her_ next time." Aubrey explained still watching the exchange in the hall between the two girls.

Chloe and Stacie walked in. "You could've told me sooner. You know you could tell me everything. I won't tell a soul." Stacie said sitting down.

"Good." The three girls sitting around the bed looked right to Beca. "Did she just?" Aubrey stopped jumping up.

"Hey, next time you should totally help me instead of you just watching me get stabbed." Beca let out a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey." Stacie said taking Beca's hand. "They told me. They wanted me to know, that way I could ask for help if anything happens." The tall brunette explained. Beca looked at Chloe and Aubrey. "I know. Me and Chlo will make sure you are both safe." Chloe nodded. "We promise." Chloe said as she looked at Beca with a smile. "By the way, this fucking hurts." Beca said pointing at the wound. Everyone laughed.

"This is my fault. Sorry." Aubrey said. "It's not yo-" Beca was cut of by the blonde. "I'm the one who said yes to facing my fear. Hell you knew that I was scared of heights when I didn't know you were spidey." She argued. "It was not your idea to face your fear. It was your decision to say yes or no, but we were the one to push you into picking." Chloe mentioned. "She's right." Beca agreed.

Stacie sat there not really understanding what exactly happened. So she just listened. They all knew she was there because they would look at her. She noticed that. She didn't feel left out though. She noticed how much they went through by what they were saying so she kept out of it. For now anyway.

" _Hey." Stacie said walking into Chloe's room. She saw Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca sitting there smiling. "Hey come here." Beca waved for her to sit on the bed with the rest of them._

" _What are you talking about?" She asked. "Not much." Chloe blurted out. Stacie easily noticed but she decided to ignore it. "We were thinking of doing something crazy." Aubrey said. "Can I join?" The tall brunette. Everyone was silent for a few moments. "If you want to after we tell you what we are doing." Beca said with a devilish smile. Stacie nodded. "What is it?"_

" _You want to run across the side of the highest building here?! Do you know how dangerous that is? The squares are too far from the next. How are we even going to do that without falling?" Stacie just blurted all the words out of her mouth without thinking. The other three just smiled._

" _I will catch you. I have webs remember." Beca said letting out a small laugh. "Aubrey?" Stacie turned to look at the petite blonde. "Well, it's crazy and I'd never do it, but I trust them." She explained. Stacie just stared at them._

" _Let's go."_

 _They all got to the highest spot with the square blocks sticking out with big gaps. Before anyone could say anything Stacie turned around to look at the blonde. Aubrey only smiled at her. Stacie smiled back. The tall brunette was terrified. She was okay with heights but not doing this kind of stuff. "You all ready?" Beca asked. Stacie shook her head. No one saw. Stacie didn't want them to see her wiggin' out._

 _They all started to run. Chloe, Beca, Aubrey, then last but not least, Stacie. Stacie was a little slower than all of them._

 _Before Stacie could jump to the next block she was knocked back and started to freefall. Beca turned around. "Stacie!" Beca jumped off the block she was on. Chloe and Aubrey were on there knees watching Beca falling to try to catch Stacie. Once Beca was close enough she shot the web to catch Stacie. It was too late. The web caught her but Stacie knew it wasn't going to do anything because of how close she was to the ground._

Stacie jumped out of the seat. She realized she was asleep. "Whoah. You okay there?" Aubrey asked. Stacie looked at Beca. Beca looked back with worry. "You okay?" Beca asked this time. Stacie stood up as she cleared her throat. "Yeah, uh, I just need some air. I'll be outside. For a few minutes. Or an hour." The tall brunette whispered the last part as she turned and walked out the door and ran outside. "What was that?" Aubrey asked. Chloe shrugged her shoulder. "Bad dream?" Beca asked. "Probably." Chloe answered.

"It's been three hours, where is she?" Chloe asked. That's when Beca's phone started ringing. "Give me the phone." She demanded. Aubrey gave Beca the phone and she put it on speaker. "Stace, wh-" She was cut off by the sound of Stacie's voice.

"No. Let me go." The all heard the tall brunette's voice over the phone. "You will regret it. People might come past and see me. Because I'm in an alley right next to a certain someone especially the fact that she lives in the city and it's really busy over here. Now let me go!" Stacie screamed. "I don't see anybody stopping to help you. They look at us but they keep walking."

The three knew the voice. "Is that Radioactive?" Aubrey asked. "Still a stupid name but, yeah." Beca said as she stood up. "Beca you need to stay here I'll go." Beca looked at Chloe as she held onto the wound. "I don't care about how hurt I am, she is my family. She is really all I have besides you guys. I can't lose her. I'm going." Beca said as she asked for her clothes. Chloe grabbed them from the side. Chloe sighed. "I'll get your suit."

 _A/N: Sorry late update. Short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Let me know what you think in the reviews. 'Til next time peeps ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

"There." Chloe whispered as she looked at the scene from the roof of a small building. "What do we do?" Beca asked. "What if we ju-" Aubrey stopped when Chloe jumped off the roof. She looked to Spiderwoman. She shrugged. "I don't know." Beca said.

They watched Chloe tap on Radioactive's shoulder.

* * *

Chloe tapped on the man's shoulder. "Hi. I'm Deadpool. Did you know that you just have to do slight moves with your hand to distract someone and be able to grab something, for example..." Chloe trailed off as she took a step back and showed a small knife.

"Nice knife by the way. Did you get it from your granddaddy?" Chloe asked before throwing it at him. He bent over in pain as he felt pain right above his penis.

"You can find a different girl to ride that. It would hurt like hell. Nasty nasty nasty. Goodluck finding someone that will do that." The redhead laughed as she walked behind him and grabbed Stacie.

"Hi Stace, you wanna give him some sugar?" Stacie shook her head violently. "She won't even kiss you. Bye bye." She said before running off with Stacie.

* * *

"Well that was simple." Chloe said as she approached her girlfriend and best friend. "Thanks." Beca said as she took off her mask.

"I like this job. Very fun." Chloe smiled taking her own mask off. "Let's go to my place. We can hang out there for a bit."

* * *

"Do either of you ever get scared of what you do?" Aubrey asked Chloe and Beca. "No." Chloe shrugged. "Not really." Beca shook her head.

"Not really?" Stacie asked. Beca looked at everyone. "I went against a fucking lizard. I was a little scared. I'll admit it." She said. Chloe smiled taking the tiny brunette's hand.

"It's okay to be scared." She smiled before giving her a peck on the lips. All of them jumped at the sound of a scream.

"Mom?!" Chloe jumped up off her bed and ran downstairs with everyone behind her.

"I'm fine honey, sorry. Jackson scared me that's all." Mrs. Beale said. "Jackson? Who's Jackson?" Chloe asked. "My new boyfriend, come meet him." Her mom answered.

Chloe walked the rest of the way downstairs and walked all the way into the kitchen only to see radioactive. She nearly freaked out right there and then but somehow managed not too.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." She said holding her hand out. "Jackson, nice to finally meet you." The bulky man said with an innocent smile said. "I would like to stay and get to know you more but, me and my friends were about to start watching a movie. Maybe some other time." Chloe smiled before turning and walking upstairs.

* * *

"Who's house can I spend the night at?" Chloe asked sternly.

"Mine." Beca, Aubrey, and Stacie said at once.

 _A/N Ughhhhhh, even shorter than last chapter, I'm so sorry such a liar, I know. I didn't have any ideas for_ _ **this**_ _story. No one really gave me any. I need help! Someone give me something for the next one! Anything would be good!_


End file.
